


Inflated Importance

by MadameZero



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, For the finnrey fics alien/nudity challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameZero/pseuds/MadameZero
Summary: Rey has a big surprise for Finn. A couple of them, actually ;)
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Inflated Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Coming out of retirement because I saw that there was an aliens and nudity prompt challenge going on with the finnrey fics blog and this silly piece came into my head. This is more about nudity than aliens, but they're both in there!

The look on Finn’s face was not what Rey was expecting.

She thought maybe he'd give her raised eyebrows with a little wiggle and a smirk or maybe slack-jawed surprise and eyes glittering with desire.

But unless she was mistaken, the expression on her handsome fiance’s face could only be summed up in three words:

Fear. Disbelief. Confusion.

Rey squirmed a bit and her smile vanished. The dress was clinging to her every curve, including the, ahem, _new_ ones. It was dark blue and she thought the deep color suited her. The style of the dress was not one she would have tried, ordinarily, but the dress didn’t seem as much of a reach for her now that she had her new ... friends?

But Finn’s expression reminded her very much of a Rodian being prodded with an amphistaff. His eyes were almost as big as Rodian's, too.

“Finn ...” She self consciously pulled at the dress. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Finn seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. He cleared his throat, opened his mouth. Nothing came out except a muted squeak. He cleared his throat again.

“Rey,” he finally managed in a voice that was still not quite his own. “What are _those_?”

He was pointing. Rey did not have to look where he was pointing. The band of tension that she felt around her chest wall was a clear enough indication of what Finn was referring to.

“I thought I'd surprise you. I’m wearing an ... enhancement garment.” She tried another smile, but it was thready. “Um ... surprise!”

“Uh, yeah, it’s definitely that.” Finn lowered his arm. “Wait. What the kriff is an enhancement garment?”

“It’s something you wear under clothes, to enhance, um, certain parts of the body.” Rey was starting to feel extremely conspicuous now. “There are enhancers for the waist, the buttocks, the chest, the pen—”

“— Okay, I get the picture.”

Finn swallowed and leaned forward, squinting. Rey wasn't sure why he was squinting. The area he was trained on could probably be seen from orbit.

“So they, what, make those areas ... bigger?”

“Well, they can. The chest enhancers do,” said Rey. “These are state of the art, made of Frenian rayon. The material is responsive and mimics a being’s skin color exactly as well as performing the, er, plumping action on the particular part of the body. You have to get really close to tell that it’s just an illusion.”

Rey wilted. Finn’s face had lost its look of terror but his tongue was not hanging out nor was anything else that would indicate his pleasure at what he was seeing. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over Finn’s shoulder. The dress really was beautiful, but it was a bit jarring to see herself with large busoms, filling out the top of the garment, the cleavage accented by the plunging neckline.

The enhancement garment really _had_ made mountains out of molehills.

She shifted her gaze back to Finn. “You don’t like it? I thought ...”

Rey faltered, at a loss for words.

“These don’t ... do anything for you?” She gestured at her chest area.

Finn glanced down again. “To be honest? Not really. I mean they’re not _real_ for one thing —”

“I know, but I thought I’d try an enhancer out and see if you liked the look, and if you did, maybe consider a more permanent solution.”

“What?!” Finn looked aghast. “Rey, why would you want bigger breasts? What you have is perfect! Amazing! You don’t _need_ any more!”

Rey looked at him with wide eyes. “I saw this dress in the Zeltron boutique at the bazaar, and the shopgirl said she thought it looked nice on me, but an enhancer would give that extra ‘wow.’ She asked me if I were married, and I told her that I was engaged. She asked if my ‘intended’ was a human and a male and I said yes, and she said to try the enhancer because all human males she ever heard of loved big breasts. Or big behinds. Usually not both. She said it was ingrained in the human male brain.”

She bent her head a little. “I never really knew a lot of adult human males. There weren’t many on Jakku, and the ones I did meet when I was older I wasn’t exactly trying to impress, so I didn’t think about what _they_ liked. You ... you were different. _Are_ different. Of course I want to impress _you._ I don’t think I’d look great with a big behind. So I thought that if you did like bigger breasts, maybe I should try them out.”

Finn laughed and shook his head. Moving closer, he took her hands in his.

“I have no idea what sort of human guys that Zeltron hangs out with, though maybe I can imagine, but that’s not me. I’m not a breast man or an ass man or anything like that. I’m _your_ man. And I love everything about _you_. Every bit.”

Rey flushed, her eyes alight with happiness. “Oh, Finn. Really?”

“Really. You never have to change anything about how you look for _me._ ” Finn paused. “Now, if you’d told me you wanted them bigger for yourself, that would be different. But you’re perfect to me the way you are.”

“Thank the Maker!” Rey wriggled out of the dress and with a relieved sigh, slipped out of the enhancer. “It's an interesting look, but I'm fine with what's there. Wearing this feels like being caught between a sarlacc’s teeth! The shopgirl said satisfaction guaranteed or your money back, so since _neither_ of us is satisfied, I’m taking this thing back tomorrow for a refund!”

Rey, stripped to the waist now, looked at Finn and her eyebrows shot up. He was staring at her half-naked form. _Now_ he had the glint in his eyes that she’d expected from him earlier. He continued to stare, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

She grinned at him. “I thought we were going out to dinner?”

“We are.” His voice was light. “But let’s have dessert first.”

Rey screamed with laughter as Finn scooped her up in his arms and marched off to their bed. Finn said he wouldn’t change a thing about her, and it was times like these, _especially_ times like these, that she knew the feeling was mutual.


End file.
